Duo's Boredom
by Wiccachic
Summary: I have changed the last chapter--so it should be okay now!!
1. Default Chapter

Wiccachic: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!!!! I am so sorry for not writing anything but you can SO blame my muses!! ::gets knocked in head by yaoi muse:: well, at least she's here now…thanks so much to those who stayed loyal! ::tears:: ya'll are the bestsest!! ::much glomping and handing out of plushies:: okay, now to the new story! This is just a bunch of nonsense that made me write it down, mainly PWP with Duo/Heero, Quatre/Trowa and Wufei/no one really, maybe just himself? -_-b….now to the fic!!

Ha ha…fooled ya!! Nah, gotta do the disclaimer thing….I do not own them, for if I did…do you really think Heero would hang around Releena??? Sheesh, he'd be too busy boinking Duo….and Trowa and Quatre would SO be making like rabbits!! Okay, NOW its time for the fic!

^_^\/

***************

Duo sighed and stared at a point in the wall, his whole concentration focused on that one little spot. Had anyone been paying attention, they would have recognized the signs of extreme boredom and taken measures to counter act this dilemma, but no one saw. The braided pilot shifted a little in his seat and wondered what he was going to do to actually make someone pay attention to him. Annoying Heero was out of the question because even though the Wing Zero pilot loved Duo, he really didn't like to be annoyed. Trowa wouldn't even respond, just sit and wait for Duo to get even more bored with that. Quatre would most likely be cuddled into the Banged One's lap and would be too happy to really care about anything. 

Duo grinned. That left only Wufei. A plan began to formulate in the back of his mind and his grin turned devilish. Had Wufei seen that smile, he would have run a hundred miles as far away from the braided one as fast as his feet could carry him. Wufei didn't see him though, which mad him very suspicious when he spotted Duo calmly walking toward him with his hands behind his back and a very innocent expression on his face. 

"Hey, Wu-man!"

"That is not my name, baka!" 

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Look, I was wondering if you wanted to play a game with me."

"No."

"Aww, c'mon! It'll be fun!!"

"NO."

Duo looked at him through the best puppy dog eyes he could manage, the ones that even made Heero relent. "Please?"

Wufei glared at him for a moment before sighing. "What exactly is this game?"

Duo squealed and jumped up and down, grabbing the chinaman's arm and dragging him to the kitchen. "Okay, the game is called Quarters. We each have a shot glass in front of us that'll be filled with drink--"

"Alcohol?"

"No silly! I wouldn't want to get you drunk!" Duo pulled out a bottle for Wufei that he had made 'special' for him earlier and handed it over. He had made sure to use Tequila so that there was no smell, and he had put it in orange juice to give it a nice flavor. He handed the bottle over. "Okay, this is yours. just plain simple orange juice." he almost snorted but continued with a straight face. "I have apple juice. Now, as I was saying, we each pour a shot in the glass and take turns trying to bounce a quarter off the table and into the shot glass. (a/n: not as easy as it sounds! Trust me!) If you make it, the other person has to take a shot, if you miss, you have to take a shot."

"And when does this game end?"

"Well, if we were drinking alcohol, the first one to pass out looses, but since its non alcoholic, just till we want to stop. It's just something to do to while away the time."

Duo smiled sweetly. "You can shoot first." 

Wufei invariably made it, so Duo had to take a shot. Then Duo made it so Wufei had to take a shot. They both made it for the next six or seven shots and Duo was quite pleasantly buzzed, and Wufei was quite on his way to passed out drunk. The chinaman blinked blearily at Duo when he missed his next shot. "I thin' you put some fin in mah dink." He hiccoughed loudly and smiled.

"An' if I did?"

"Kisama." 

Duo laughed and helped the Nataku pilot into the large room where the other pilots were. This was when his careful planning would come to fruitation. Wufei sat sprawled on the couch beside Trowa and Quatre, blinking blearily at them. Duo sat himself happily in his koi's lap and smiled beatifically at the Wing Zero pilot.

"What have you done, baka?" Heero asked calmly.

Duo gasped as if affronted, but broke down into feminine giggles. "Me an' Wuwu played Quarters."

Heero rolled his eyes and stood up, pulling the violet eyed boy with him. "Lets get you to bed then." He said on a sigh.

Duo grinned and pushed himself against his lover. "Oooo, sounds like fun! Lets go…put me to bed." 

Heero rolled his eyes and dragged the braided one to their room, leaving a very inebriated boy with the other two. Quatre and Trowa shared a look before getting up as one and helping the inanely giggling boy into his bed.

**********

Wiccachic: okay….not that long, but I've been off the band wagon for a while….its mostly just to get everyone smiling….if people review I might just do a Wufei's Revenge story…whatever I'll probably just write one anyway!! So yeah, do what ever! 

Ciao!! 


	2. Wufei's Revenge

Wiccachic: Here is that aforementioned Wufei revenge story!! It's probably gonna suck, so don't hurt me TOO bad, please? As I've mentioned, it's been a while and I need to find my groove again…..and could I get anymore cheesy? Anyways, to the story……

Disclaimer: don't look at me! ::points at random guy:: he stole 'em!!!

**********

Duo woke the next morning to beautiful sunlight streaming through his open window and birds chirping. He wished to god someone would shoot him. He rolled over with a groan, but had to grin when he thought of what pain Wufei had to be in. He sighed before slowly sitting up and hobbling into his bathroom to take a some aspirin and a shower in that order. He emerged refreshed if not well and grumbled all the way to the kitchen to get a large cup of coffee and a snuggle from his koi….in that order.

He smirked, violet eyes twinkling when they landed on Wufei's bent head where it rested on the kitchen table. "How are you feelin' this morning', Wuwu?" he asked sarcastically, knowing full well the answer.

"Do not yell at me, baka. I am sitting right here."

Duo chuckled and went to the coffee pot and poured that mentioned cup of the hot liquid. He drank it down in a few gulps before fixing him another and sitting down in front of the Nataku pilot. "I wasn't yelling."" he whispered dramatically.

Wufei lifted his head and glared darkly at his table mate. "Be silent, kisama."

Duo grinned charmingly and patted Wufei's dark head. "What ever you say, Wufikins." He stood and left the kitchen to find his boyfriend, wanting hose snuggles now.

Wufei glared darkly at the braided baka's back. "You will get yours, Maxwell." 

Duo popped his head back through the door and frowned. "Did you say something?"

Wufei growled. "No."

"Oh." Duo went back through the door.

"Oh yes, you will get yours." Wufei whispered darkly.

"Now I know you said something this time!" Duo's head was just inside the door and Wufei growled again.

"I did not, kisama! Now leave!!"

"You don't have to be so touchy." Duo mock pouted and left.

Wufei remains silent this time, just in case.

~*0*~

Duo sighed happily as he removed his clothes the next morning to take a shower, knowing that there was already someone in it, but that it was only Heero, and they took showers together all the time. He stepped toward the shower curtain and pulled it back-

-and promptly began to laugh. "Heero, your hair!!!"

The 01 pilot turned to look at Duo, frowning. "What about it?"

Duo doubled over and laughed, unable to tell Heero that his hair was now a very bright pink, with darker tints. Obviously it had been in the shampoo. Heero frowned again and stepped from under the water and looked in the mirror. An ear blistering curse left his lips and he grabbed a towel, quickly wrapping it around himself. 

"Where are you going?" Duo asked between chuckles.

"I know who did this."

"How?"

"I used your shampoo."

Duo stared at his retreating back slack jawed. Used his shampoo….His head snapped up and his eyes widened. "No…way…" he followed behind Heero.

~*0*~

Heero had Wufei pinned down to the couch, which wasn't hard, as he had pink hair and his towel had come off. Wufei was trying to control his nose bleed and laughter. Trowa and Quatre were rolling on the floor themselves and Duo couldn't help but laugh at the scene. 

"Why?" Heero growled.

"I didn't think you'd use it!" Wufei said in his defense.

Heero growled again and stood up, totally uncaring of his nudity. "Just you wait." he turned on his heel and left the room, grabbing Duo's braid on the way by. "We still have a shower to finish, baka."

~*0*~

Wiccachic: so yeah, wasn't expecting that….wow, Heero with pink hair…::giggles:: wonder what he's gonna do to get Wuwu back and who its actually going to get….and how long before Duo finally gets his pay back?? Oh well, r&r minna-san 

^_^\/ love & peace


	3. DUo's Plan

Wiccachic: OH MY GODS!!!!!!!! First, I would just like to say that I am SOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!! ::bows and sobs:: my computer has been down and if you notice (if you even care) I have a new e-mail address!! Gods! Okay, first I am SOOOO GRATEFULL to all of you who have reviewed even tho I havent written in-----FOEVER. N-e-way, um I was re-reading over my stuff and thought I'd write this!! Wow!! The actual third chapter to Duo's Boredom!!! :gasp shock:: so disclaimer, I. Own, Nothing!! ::ducks and covers:: you cant say I do, cuz I don't!!!!!!!

Heero Yuy sat on the couch stonily staring at the tv. This would not have seemed interesting if the tv had been on-but it was quite off. Wufei looked at the appliance for a moment before looking back at the Wing Zero pilot. "What are you doing, Yuy?" he asked after a moment.

Heero never took his eyes off the blank screen as he replied. "Watching television."

"Did you know that it is off?"

"Is it?"

"Yes." Wufei said slowly, frowning. "What is wrong, Yuy?"

"Duo's dead." the reply was said in and emotionless voice, like the news did not effect the speaker at all. Wufei's jaw dropped.

"Huh?" he asked unintelligently.

Heero finally met the startled chainman's eyes. "He was shopping this morning and a rive by shooter caught him in the back. There was no hope." 

Wufei sat down heavily. "When's the funeral?"

"Tonight."

"How long has he been dead? I've only been gone a few days."

"Night before last."

Wufei rubbed his hand over his hair. "Wow, well, I guess I'll see you tonight-I'll go get ready." The 05 pilot stood and walked dazedly down the hall. He didn't see Heero's smirk, nor did he hear the slight giggle in the darkness.

~*0*~

Wufei walked to the grave sight slowly, unbelieving that the braided baka could really be dead. He silently joined the stoic Trowa and Heero and frowned sadly at the silently sobbing Quatre. They stood calmly around the closed casket and stared at it, as if by their sight alone they could bring back their companion. Wufei was still slightly in shock as he stared at the black roses on the hardwood casket. 

Heero stepped forward and lightly tapped on the hood before walking away. Wufei frowned at this, especially when Quatre and Trowa did the same thing. He shrugged and walked forward, lightly rapping on the casket.

Suddenly the lid was thrown back and Duo jumped out, causing Wufei to scream like a girl and pass out.

~*0*~

Duo and Heero sat on the couch lightly giggling, in Duo's case, and looking highly amused in Heero's, as Wufei looked back and forth between them; mouth working like a fish. Quatre and Trowa sat sighing and rolling their eyes at each other.

"He's not-what?" Wufei had just woken from his rather feminine swoon in the grave yard and was now demanding answers."Nope!" Duo chirped happily.

"Then why-?"

"It was our pay back to you." Heero replied quietly.

"But I only put that stuff in the shampoo to get back at Maxwell for getting me drunk."

"Well, it got me, so I got you."

"This is over now, right?" Quatre asked quietly.

"Maybe!" Duo chirped again.

"Stop doing that." Heero ordered his lover.

"Stop doing what?" Duo chirped.

"Chirping-its annoying."

"Really?" the braided one chirped and grinned.

Heero growled and tackled the furiously giggling boy and growled again. Quatre and Trowa shared an look as Wufei shook his head in confusion.

~Fin~

Wiccachic: well, this is REALLY crappy to be giving you right now----but its all I got for the moment, I think. I'm thinking of starting a new one. So r&r if you don't mind…please?? ::gets big eyed and offers a sacrificialy naked Duo:: will this make you?? 


End file.
